A hero trapped in a different world
by DamnationSalvation
Summary: Lord of the flies Harry POtter crossover. When the boys are stranded and call a meeting they were just expecting to see the boys on the plane what they weren’t expecting though was a teenage boy, that looked tougher then all of them wearing robes arrive
1. Default Chapter

****

**Authors Note: I've just started to read Lord of the flies and I already think it's a brilliant book but I've already watched the movie even though it's really different. Anyway I've had this idea floating around so I'm going to write it. The story will be during the beginning of the story when they find everybody and start a group. Ok I will not be setting this during the 1950's when it was written but during the nineties 1996 I think Harry will just have turned 16. This may seem a lot different to the book but it is a story and I don't have the book at hand to quote so all die hard fans sorry anyway on to the story.**

**Warnings: Spoilers all books, some swearing, OOCness maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**Summary: When the boys are stranded and call a meeting they were just expecting to see the boys on the plane what they weren't expecting though was a teenage boy, that looked tougher then all of them wearing robes arrive out of the forest.**

* * *

Harry Potter was in mourning. He was mourning over the death of his beloved godfather Sirius Black. He sat on his bed holding his knees to his chest crying into them silently though so his aunt and uncle didn't here him and makes him do more chores. They were scared of him since the order threatened them but they still made it very clear that he still had to do what he used to after all if he didn't he wouldn't get no food. After all he 'hadn't earned it'. He looked out of his grimy window that was never cleaned and he thought he saw an owl in the distance but due to his bad eyesight he couldn't tell. He looked into his broken mirror and smiled ironically at the change in his appearance. Due to being locked in the bedroom and ever since the ministry incident he had been training his body to be more powerful and much stronger. He wasn't a lanky boy who had a pinched look to him no his now filled out body suite perfectly with the height spurt he had gone through.

His shoulders were broad and his chest was toned and developed. With his dark tousled hair, tanned skin and glittering green eyes that had a look of death and hardship In the depths he looked like someone nobody in their right mind wanted to mess with. He had gotten rid of his glasses a few days ago and wore contacts instead but he kept his glasses with him at all times just incase. All of a sudden he saw Hedwig fly though the open window with a letter tied to her leg.

_Harry_ (it read)

_Get ready to be taken by port key up at four pm today wear your cloak over your clothes as we will be going into a secret wizarding town that don't like people not wearing cloaks. Leave your stuff as it will be picked up later and the port key we are using can only take living things to a destination so the order (mad-eye moody don't worry he won't burn it or search it Dumbledore ordered him not to) will pick it up. The port key will arrive by owl at the time I've said and hold on tight you should arrive at the destination set. See you soon. Bye._

_Remus._

Harry looked around and saw the time was three thirty. He quickly shoved everything into his trunk so it would be easier for Mad-eye moody to just take it and go. He then pulled on a long black cloak and waited he looked out through the window and saw an ordinary brown owl flying towards him. He put his wand into his pocket not realising that his jean pockets had been worn through and when he pulled the port key off the bird and was pulled into the port key he never noticed his wand had fallen on the floor.

* * *

Ralph looked around and watched as the children ran from different places from the forest. He looked and saw all their different uniforms and saw that some of them were like him, alone. He wouldn't admit it but Piggy had been right this was a good idea because now everyone had someone to look out for, someone to talk to, and someone so they wouldn't be alone. Yes Piggy was annoying, always asking questions, always talking about what his auntie says but he was right about this and Ralph would admit that. When he saw the rows of the choirboys come towards him he was shocked, they were like an army and the red headed leader was the colonel the one in charge. He felt sorry for the boy who fainted after all it was hot, and they were wearing ridiculous clothes that were surely boiling hot.

When they all voted for Ralph to be in charge that was when something strange happened. A strong wind started up and a flash of light appeared the as soon as it started everything stopped and there in the middle of the meeting stood a teenage boy in a cloak. A boy that was older then all of them and looked like he would kill them all if he messed with them.

"What the hell?" the boy exclaimed and Ralph could tell he was also English and was far into teenage hood due to his deep voice.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Piggy stuttered fearfully from Ralph's side. The boy turned around and smiled softly when he looked at the scared fat boy. Ralph was shocked, why would this cool teenager smile at the annoying piggy.

"Harry Potter and you are?" he asked and Ralph could see utter delight in no one recognising him Ralph was confused why would he be happy.

* * *

The group of young boys the oldest being twelve all looked at the stranger in awe and fear as he walked around looking at everyone and stopping at the boy called Ralph who had fair hair and the trumpet sounding Conch.

"So who's in charge here?" The boy asked, who is called Harry, his voice deep.

"I am," Ralph said exuding an air of confidence and leadership. Harry chuckled.

"Thought as much. And your name?" he asked looking down at the short boy.

"Ralph, this is Jack and that's piggy," Ralph said. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Piggy?" Harry asked and Piggy blushed.

"It's a nickname that I asked ask him not to tell anyone but he did," Piggy admitted as if he was a grownup.

"Tell tale," Ralph and Jack hissed.

"Leave him alone," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it piggy we all have nicknames we don't like but it's what we are identified with. After all an enemy of mine calls me scar head or potty," Harry said looking down at the four-eyed fat boy. Piggy smiled shyly at him then looked back to Ralph.

"Do you know where we are?" Harry asked.

"No we on our way somewhere but we crashed and we're here now," he replied.

"Great," he mumbled.

"So you're the leader?" Harry asked and Ralph nodded.

"Why don't you be the leader Harry?" One of the boys called.

"What?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah he's the oldest."

"Yeah he's a grown."

"He looks tough as well."

"Yeah we want Harry to be leader," the boys all shouted and Harry held up a hand.

"No look. Ralph is the leader I for one don't want to be in charge," Harry said shaking his head.

"What about me?" Jack asked, a red headed boy who was very ugly yet didn't look silly.

"You can lead the choir boys. Like be hunters or something. So what do you want to be?" Ralph asked.

"Hunters," Jack replied. Harry looked side wards at Jack and saw the name in him that he saw in Malfoy he knew he would have to watch out for him.

"Aren't you hot?" Asked a little boy. Harry looked down at him and then around. He saw that everybody was either just wearing trousers, or light stuff and he hadn't realise before how hot it was and in his jumper, jeans and cloak he was boiling. So he nodded down at the little boy then he took of his cloak, jumper tying it around his waist then he took off his t-shirt. He was very glad that he had started to work out and eat properly. Ok so there were only little boys around but it was still embarrassing with if he was still very skinny and his ribs showed.

He looked up and saw that Jack, Ralph and a small black haired boy walking away. He watched as Piggy ran, well waddled after them. He watched as they had a heated row then looked on in pity as he saw Piggy come back looking lonely.

"You alright?" Harry asked sitting beside him. He saw Piggy look at his, (Harry's) toned chest then sighed.

"I'm fine I'm used to it now. I'm fat, wear glasses and have asthma," piggy sighed.

"Ass-mar?" Harry asked.

"Yes Asthma. Will people stop asking me that," Piggy stormed.

"Sorry. What's wrong with wearing glasses?" Harry asked.

"They for geeks," Piggy said and Harry could hear that Piggy didn't speak with proper grammar.

"Well I wear glasses," Harry replied and saw Piggy look at him.

"Really?" He asked. Harry nodded and pulled his glasses out of an unworn pocket. Piggy smiled and they just sat there. Harry was bathing in the sunlight wondering about how he got here.

Elsewhere in the forest three young boys were looking around and talking.

"So what do you think then?" Ralph asked.

"About what?"

"About Harry?" Ralph said.

"What is there to think? He's older then all of us and he looks like someone I wouldn't want to mess with," Jack shrugged.

"I suppose," Ralph muttered. And they continued on in their search.

After a while they returned back to the camp and found the group of boys by themselves Harry nowhere in sight.

"Where's Harry?" Ralph asked.

"He left a while ago and hasn't been seen since," said another boy called Roger.

"Ok well we had better get some rest," Ralph said and as they looked into the sky they saw that it was getting dark.

"I'm not going to sleep till Harry gets back," Said a small boy and this rose a murmur of agreement.

"Why?" Jack sighed.

"Because he's the oldest and he seems the type that nothing or nobody would dare to cross," said one of the twins.

"Fine lets go and look for him then," Jack sighed and they all set off for a group into the forest.

After a few minutes walking they heard a sound ahead of them. They all walked slowly through the forest sticking together like one unit. The tree branches scratched at their arms and legs and cobwebs brushed across their skin making many of the younger ones brush roughly at themselves screaming 'ge' I' off.' They walked towards the sound and came to a large river with rapids further down and as they looked across to the middle of the river they saw Harry waist deep in the water. Ralph knew that had some of the littleuns gone that deep they would have been covered. He watched as Harry sank under the water and stayed there. After a minute or so they started forwards worried as nobody should be able to hold their breath for that long but just as they started forward he came back up. Ralph looked side wards at Jack and saw him look awed at the boy in front of him.

"Jack?" Ralph whispered so Harry didn't hear him.

"What?"

"Why are looking like that?" Ralph asked.

"Well look at him. He has the perfect body of a hunter and I wish that when I become grown up I look like him after all with his type of body he must be in charge where ever he goes," Jack replied.

Ralph shook his head. Typical of Jack to just think of power and being in charge. The littleuns started forward at the sight of the fresh water and before Ralph, Piggy or Jack could stop them they had splashed into the water and was drinking it. Harry looked up surprised and shocked at seeing loads of kids jumping into the water. He smiled as he waded out of the river and onto the grass. He shook his hair and turned to Ralph, Jack and Piggy.

"The water's fresh and it tastes nice and I guess that you are thirsty," Harry said no more as the three boys got his drift and ran off and started to guzzle down the fresh, cold water.

Harry smiled then looked up at the darkening sky. He wanted to know who sent the port key that would send him to a desert island with a bunch of kids. He really wanted to know who would want to send him away. He now knew who it was Voldemort. He was the only one who would want to send him away. He sighed heavily and looked at the river but saw that everybody was out of the water and standing in front of him.

"Come on let's go back to the beach," Ralph said and everybody followed, Harry followed at the back of the group still thinking deeply about Voldemort and all his friends. He looked around and Saw Jack with his group talking to each other all holding rough spears, wooden sticks that were cut to be sharp. He knew that they would want to be in charge so he vowed to keep an eye on him because he knew that they would hurt people so Jack was in charge and he vowed he would protect the kids from him with all his worth.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok that is my first chapter and I know mostly dialogue but oh well. So what do you all think? Please tell me, as it would help me. Thanks. REVIEW.**


	2. An enemy and an enemy

****

**Authors Note: Yes well I'm back sorry for the delay. I can do quotes now as I have my book of Lord of the Flies right beside me. I thought it would be a bit boring just having Harry in it so I'm going to bring Malfoy into it to side with Jack I think that will be interesting and he won't have his wand because... well you're just going to have to wait and see. So on with the story.**

**Warnings: Spoilers all books, swearing, OOCness probably.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Harry Potter was watching as the little children played and the older kids just hung around. He watched as Jack and his group of hunters went into the forest for some unknown reason and watched as Ralph made fun of Piggy even more and looked around. He smiled a bit as he looked around. Yes they may have been on an island thousands of miles away from any civilisation but here he was Harry, the older boy who looked tough yet nice, the boy who was not a boy but a man to them, the boy they feared. He didn't like the being feared thing though he had had enough of that in the second book when everybody thought he was the heir of Slytherin. He looked around and could clearly see the difference between all the children. He thought back to his friends and wondered what they would be doing, would they care that he was gone.

* * *

--

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the humongous living room in his very expensive mansion. His mother Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on a very uncomfortable looking throne chair yet with her white hair, and aristocratic features she looked like a queen made of ice. His father was standing by the large fireplace brandy in hand and with his long white hair, straight back and icy features he looked all like a king. Draco on the other hand looked at the large mirror that was on the wall beside him and looked at his reflection. He was glad to see that whilst he had all the beautiful features of his parents he didn't look too stuck up because if he did no girls would go for him. His white, silvery hair which usually was gelled back in a helmet type of style had been allowed to grow out by his father and was now to his shoulders which he tied back with a leather strap and wispy bits of his hair framed his face which had stopped looking all pointed like a ferret but into a masculine face like the type one would see on a statue of Hercules. His hard, icy blue eyes stared out at him from long black lashes and his cheekbones were that of a sculptor's perfect model. He had grown now and was a good 5'10" and due to Quidditch and intensive personal training that his father put him through his shoulders had become broad and his chest had become toned and rock hard. His legs were long and sheathed in black straight-legged trousers. His chest was covered in a white formal long sleeved shirt and the top buttons were undone showing some of his pale skin.

"My Lord he is here," said a timid houself. Whilst the Malfoy's did think that houselves were beneath them they didn't want to get embarrassed by them not speaking properly.

"Show him in," Lucius Malfoy said sternly. The elf bowed low and disappeared then a minute later both doors opened and in walked the Dark Lord Voldemort. His red eyes were staring harshly at Draco's mother and father and then turned towards Draco himself. Draco stared back unflinchingly and saw the little mount of respect in those eyes.

"Lucius your son will make a fine addition to our team," Voldemort said in a hiss.

"Thank you my lord," Lucius said gracefully bowing to his master.

"Young Malfoy I have a mission for you," Voldemort said turning towards the young Malfoy heir. Draco knew what to do. He stood up in one swift movement and bowed low to him.

"I would be honoured to help," Draco said respectfully.

"Good boy. Now I made a port key to send Potter away without his wand and it has worked. He is how defenceless. I want you to go over to the same place he is and kill him do you understand?" Voldemort commanded.

"Yes mi lord," Draco replied. "When will I be leaving and when will I return?"

"You will be leaving right now. You will not be able to return until Potter is dead do you understand?"

"Yes mi lord," Draco replied. He was just about to ask if he could go and get his wand when a port key was shoved into his hands and he was being pulled into spinning lights. When he landed he was shocked to feel the heat of a desert island and see Potter staring at him looking very different from the scrawny loser he used to be. He also didn't expect to see a lot of kids staring at him.

* * *

Whilst Harry was daydreaming he didn't notice Ralph and Jack go up to the assembly and Ralph grab the conch. When he heard the loud sound it brought him out of his reverie and he walked over to the assembly area. He walked to the group and stood behind Ralph as if showing his allegiance.

"We're here to talk about the island. And about how to get rescued. Yes this is a good island but I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life do any of you?" Ralph asked his voice loud and clear and Harry could tell that this boy would be a good leader. Ralph seeing the solemn looks on all their faces and looked back at Harry who gave an encouraging nod continued.

"My father's in the navy. He said there aren't any unknown islands left. He says the queen has a big room full of maps and all the islands in the world are drawn there. So the Queen's got a picture of this island," Ralph said looking again around at all the children. Most of them were now looking cheerful at the prospect of rescue.

"And sooner or later a ship will put in here. It might even be daddy's ship. So you see, sooner or later, we shall be rescued," he said and stopped. Everybody looked very happy and full of respect especially Piggy and with the look on his face made Ralph flush. He saw Jack smirking and when he looked back at Harry he was sure he saw pride in the teenager's eyes but that was soon masked by an emptiness that confused Ralph. Everybody was laughing and cheering but Ralph still hadn't gotten his point across.

"_Shut up! Wait! Listen!"_ He screamed and when he did a large wind started to blow and lights flashed just it did when Harry arrived. Soon enough it stopped and standing in the middle of the assembly was a boy/man who looked to be the same age of Harry. Even though Harry looked tough he still had softness about him that made most of the children feel safe around him but this boy. With his sharp eyes, pale skin and white hair, he looked like he was evil.

_"**Malfoy!"**_ Harry exclaimed. When Ralph turned back he was shocked to see Harry have a look of disgust and undisguised hate in his face and eyes.

"Potter so lovely to see you," the boy said in a drawl that made everybody back away from him except Jack. Ralph noticed that Harry wasn't scared of this boy as he walked forwards till he was about a foot away from the boy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," Harry hissed venomously.

"Oh I don't know sunbathing," Draco replied sarcastically then continued, "How do you think Potter I held a port key that was supposed to take me to Diagon alley yet somehow I ended up here with you and a bunch of kids."

"That's the same thing that happened to me," Harry replied but Draco just shrugged.

"So Potter introduce us then," Draco said motioning to Jack and Ralph who was standing behind Harry.

"This is Ralph and this is Jack," Harry replied. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Ralph closely. He looked to be a good leader yet he had a softness around the eyes and mouth that proclaimed softness and good like Potter so that wouldn't do then he noticed the ugly red haired boy called Jack. Draco looked at him and saw an evilness about him that would easily help Draco get what he wanted.

"My name is Draco Malfoy," he drawled and looked around. Oh he was going to kill Potter but he was going to make it seem as if he didn't do a thing but that it was all the red haired boy Jack. Oh how life was ironic. He inwardly smirked this was too easy.

* * *

**Authors note: Yes I know it's short but I don't care. I like this chapter and it's an explaining chapter so there. I'm not going to update till I get at least three reviews. So REVIEW BYE.**


End file.
